Funeral Drama
by PoisonCage
Summary: Chromes father dies and chrome is invited to the funeral what will happen when she comes face to face with her mother?


Funeral Drama

Chrome sat at the edge of her bed staring out the open window that looked out over a small Italian town. The sky was a beautiful pale blue she stroked her stomach as she watched the white puffy clouds drifted about aimlessly.

"Nagi." Hibari whispered her name upon entering the silent room. In one hand he held a black envelope.

"What's that?" She asked curiously nodding her head towards the, envelop in his hand. A soft smile on her face trying to counter his brooding one.

"It came in the mail for you it's from your mother."

A sad expression crossed her face as he made his way to her side settling down next to her he kissed her before bending over and kissing her stomach. She held out her hand for the envelope and he reluctantly handed it to her. She hesitated a moment or two before opening it scanning over the words.

"My father died in a car accident on Sunday this is an invitation to his funeral."

"You know you don't have to go if you don't want to there's no law stating that a child must go to their parent's funeral if they don't want to."

"No, I want to go. I think after 12 years of being angry with them it will be good to say goodbye well at least to my father anyway." She said a small smile on her face.

"Okay then well go together and if anything happens I'll be there." He said leaning his head against her shoulder.

"I love you Hibari." She mumbled reaching up and stroking his hair.

"I love you too." He mumbled back.

Hibari and Chrome stood at the far edge of the crowd under a large oak tree. Hibari is smoking a cigarette while chrome stood there feeling odd holding a bouquet of flowers as they waited for the end of the crowd to disappear.

"If anything happens I will be by your side in a second." He said staring down at her with concerned eyes.

"Thank you." She said reaching up she caressed his cheek with her thumb leaning up on her tippy toes she planted a soft kiss on his lips to which he responded by placing his free hand on the back of her neck deepening the kiss.

When they finally pulled away Chrome was panting lightly the taste of nicotine on her tongue.

"Go say goodbye so we can get you and the baby home."

She smiled at him one last time before abandoning his side walking up the aisle to the coffin where her mother stood next to a woman who looked like a nurse.

"I can't believe he's gone." Her mother wailed dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief. Chrome silently set the bouquet of flowers on top of the coffin pausing a moment to say a silent goodbye.

"Nagi?" Her mother's distinctive voice caught her attention.

"It really is you." She said bringing Chrome into a smothering embrace. "I can't believe you came after all these years. When your father was in the hospital he said he wanted to see you one last time but I couldn't get a hold of you. My you've grown up so much." Her mother said pulling back she ran her hands over Chromes face.

"Oh my god I had no idea you got married or that you were even dating anyone." She squealed examining the princess cut canary ring on her finger, before the Vongola ring caught her sight.

"What the hell is this? She questioned tightening her grip on Chrome's hand. "So the rumors are true you really are a member of that Italian Mafia, and married to what the hell does he do for a living kill people as well? I knew it I knew I should have just let you die in that hospital you turned out to be such a disappointment Nagi!" She shouted raising her hand to slap Chrome.

Hibari appeared within a second grabbing a hold of her mother's hand and restraining it behind her back.

"If you dare hit my wife I will not hesitate to bite you to death." He growled "You gave up the chance to be in your daughter life years ago when you preferred her dead. And if you really did care for her you would accept her no matter what her decision in life may be. Hibari spat venomously as he grabbed hold of Chrome steering her away from the now frazzled woman.

"She hasn't changed a bit even after all these years." Chrome said hating the tears welling up in her eyes.

"It's okay." Hibari said trying to soothe her. "She's not worth crying over."

"I know but still being rejected hurts."

"I will never reject you." Hibari said pulling her closer to him and kissed her forehead.

'Your right this is my life know." She said smiling up at him he returned her smile touching her stomach.


End file.
